


Гвоздь программы

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал G-PG-13 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/M, Humor, Retelling, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: ...в крышку гроба семейной жизни.Иллюстрация к командному тексту)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал G-PG-13 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146275
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Гвоздь программы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Волшебная миссис М](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085195) by [Mashrumova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova), [Shumelka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka), [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021). 



> ...в крышку гроба семейной жизни.  
> Иллюстрация к командному тексту)

[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aB2S.jpg)

  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208267) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208168) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209587) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219034) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218887)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219373) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218230) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219781) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219478) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220552)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229816) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230080) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242779) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242899) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244462)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244669) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245563) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220339) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219892) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231196)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232303) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231463) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231613) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231922) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232048)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231334) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246070) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230422) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231745) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232417)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243496)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
